Dear Diary
by DreamsInTheDark
Summary: The dramas of normal Senior girls at high school told through their diaries. Miley Stewart & Lilly Truscott are the best friends forever but can it be easier said than done.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary

I think today has just been the best day of my life. I can't explain how ecstatic I am to have this happen to me. And of all the people in the world it happened to me Lillian Truscott. I am officially the luckiest girl in like forever. Wow, before I nut off anymore I'd better explain what I'm on.

Today at school I got my Essay results back and I've been trying really hard to study up on it and pay attention in class. I even got the totally hot brainy Nick Gray to help tutor me. So he may have been a bit distracting but it was well worth it now. So I got my results and result I got my first ever A+ in English this year, yes I find English really that hard but the passing the paper isn't the only great thing about today. It's more miniscule than anything but without it my day might not has been so perfectly awesome. At lunch I met up with Miley my BFFLLSCWPS (best friends for like life so close we're practically sisters) we like to pronounce it biffleskwips, Me and Miley have been BFFLLSCWPS since before we were born, like us our mothers would've been BFFLLSCWPS, if that was around in their day haha! Anyway getting on with the story, at first she thought I was joking so I had to show her my paper. Miley's eyes almost popped out of her head. And she said "Wow Lils I'm so happy for you. That class is killer, barely anyone gets A+'s. I'm betting this has a lot to do with your super fit tutor right over there" but I told her we were just friends. I mean Nick and I have been helping each other for a few months now, he helps me with English class and I help him with Bio. I left to go to my locker and ran into Nick, I don't know how to explain it so I'll just write up our conversation.

"Hey Lils"

"Hey Nick, I got great news" I showed him my essay and his face lit up.

"That's better than great, that's awesome news, and A+ see I told you you could do it!" and he hugged me. I thought I was reading into it too much but it felt so much more than how just a friend would hug you.

"I really couldn't have done it without you" we broke away.

"Ok I really hope I'm not gonna mess up our friendship, but Lilly, I like you. Like I really, really like you. So what I'm asking is, do you wanna do something tonight" My dreams literally came true just like that, I couldn't believe that Nicholas Gray, the hottest but most dreamy guy ever had just asked me out.

"Nick, there is nothing you could possibly do to mess us up, so yeah I would love to do something tonight."

"I was hoping you'd say something like that, how about the movies? Could I pick you up at 6?" I honestly thought I had just died and gone too heaven it all seemed to good to be true and I must of died cos I cannot believe what I said to him next.

"6 will be super" I'm cringing just thinking about it, I felt like a complete and utter loser. He just laughed his adorably hot laugh and said

"You're really cute you know that, I'd better go but I'll see you at 6, tonight is going to be well super." He thinks I'm cute, he might of joked at me but that's a good thing right, I mean Nick Gray thinks I'm cute. That has got to be a good thing.

It doesn't really matter anyway because Miley told me it was a good thing. It means he likes me, cos he asked and he said I'm cute. And that he thinks we are close enough to joke around with each other. Argh! I'm so excited, I'm gonna go get ready, Miley should be round soon to help me pick an outfit. OMTL (Oh My Taylor Lautner) this is going to be the best night of my life!

Lots of Love Lilly

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Dear Diary

Today has been quite weird. Oliver has been acting kinda distant. I don't know really, I mean this could all be in my head and maybe I'm just being a bit clingy, which I desperately hope is incorrect, I never want to be clingy, it would be a tragic nightmare. It just felt like he was avoiding me. Maybe he's just been busy with assessments and committee groups for the school. He didn't text me today. He usually always texts me little compliments sometime during the day, he knows how shaky my self confidence has been and he knows it really lightens my day. He probably just had no credit, or he didn't charge his phone. I don't know, man boys are so confusing. I've been going out with Oliver for almost a year now and I still don't get him. I think I'm just over thinking things a bit too much. That's what happens when I'm alone, it just gives me too much time in my head and I could make problems out of nothing. What a talent.

But on happier news I think Lilly finally has her first boyfriend. I'm so happy for her, I really am. Me going out with Olly kind of damaged our BFFLLSCWPSship (it stands for best friends for like life so close we're practically sisters. And I mean ship as in friend ship, we say it biffleskwips, so it's our biffleskwips-ship. Yes it's different but we made it up when we were really little so we are excused for our dorkiness. Me and Lilly have always been best friends, there is not a moment I can think of when she hasn't been there for me and me for her. We were born to be besties, our mums were best friends as well and she was the only one I could really talk to about my mum when she passed away, sure Dad was there but he was a bit depressed for a while so I didn't wanna make him sadder by telling him how sad I was. Anyway I'm rambling again, let the story of today continue.)

So I started going out with Olly last year and at first I was all head over heels for him, hanging out with him whenever I could. It took me a while for me to realise I was slowly shunning her out of my life by always hanging out with him and breaking our plans because suddenly Ollly wasn't busy anymore. We managed to sort it all out and everythings going to be great now because we are gonna be able to double date, this is so exciting!

Oh I never explained it did I, after she aced a test she has been studying really hard for, Nick Gray, her tutor, asked her out. It's so adorable, they make they cutest couple. I'm so proud of my Lily bagging one of the nicest guys in our year. They are gonna be total sweet hearts together. I'm just excited for us to double date! She has been freaking out about it ever since then, going over every detail in what they said to each other. Oh my Lilly's growing up. She said to him "6 is super" it would have been so funny, but that's fully understandable. It's not like anyone can speak properly to a boy who's asking us out without sounding like a dork atleast once in the conversation. She may not of said anything about it but I know she has been totes crushing on him since she seen him. I am so happy for her and when we hang out she won't feel like a third wheel. Well Lilly just text me for the zillionth time so I'd better head over to help her get ready! This is going to be the best night of her life!

-Miley xo.


	2. Chapter 2

**I haven't got any reviews yet so I would really love some, even if you think this sucks I would love to know what you think. nothing is really happening yet but Im trying to work up to some drama since I promised drama and Im hoping I will deliver well! so thank you for readin and please review!  
-Dani xo.**

Dear Diary

So the best day of my life as described yesterday was most definitely the most superest, most awesomest totes bestest ever day I have ever had in my life. I may have said it on other days but last night really took the prize.

We went to the movies and saw Nightmare on Elm Street, the remake with super hotties Kellan Lutz from twilight and Thomas Dekker from the tv version of terminator. I shouldn't even be thinking that though should I, I'm a taken girl these days. Ha I like the sound of that. I'm not just Lilly anymore I'm Lilly Truscott, Nicholas Gray's girlfriend.

I told him that I didn't scare easy so he dared me to pick it. Pathetically I screamed, but only once so it's not really that bad, plus I have a good excuse. He put his arm around me while we were watching and I was so excited that I just thought that maybe he really does like me and then BAM! It seemed like out of nowhere the chick screamed really loud so I in turn screamed. Everyone stared, I couldn't actually see everyone but I knew they were all staring. I wouldn't have screamed if I was paying attention but when Nick put his arm around me I just felt so safe and wanted. When the movie finished and we got up to leave he held my hand in his and walked me to his car. He even opened my door for me, I said he was dreamy didn't I? Then the best part of the night. He said "You should know, if you don't already but Lilly, I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." And he kissed me! Just like that, it was incredible. I can't believe it even now but it's true. It was like everything a first kiss is supposed to be in the movies. I had fireworks bursting in my head and butterflies fluttering in my stomach. The good nervous butterflies not the nauseous nervous ones. It was just perfect.

I can't deny it but I was jealous when Miley started going out with Oliver. I just wanted someone to want me and now I have Nick and I am so incredibly happy.

He asked me out again so we're going to Sonny Munroe's 18th tonight. I don't know Sonny very much, we share a couple of classes but we haven't really talked or hung out. I thought it would be weird me going to her party since I don't know her but Nick said it's ok because heaps of people in our year are going. They're roughly friends cos they worked together for a music assignment, Miley's coming with Oliver too cos she knows Sonny the same way. I'm gonna have my dreamy boyfriend and my best ever friend there so I know it's going to be an awesome night.

Maybe this means Miley and Oliver are better. I mean as a couple, Miley told me a few little things that are bugging her about him. Like he didn't text her, when they talk he seems distant and she thinks he's ignoring her. She thinks she might have done something wrong, like she might have rushed in and gone too fast with him. She said maybe it was because they finally had sex and he might be over her. I told her she was crazy and probably just paranoid, he wouldn't have gone out with her for pretty much a whole year just to do the hump and dump on her. I bet he's just planning something really special for her since their one year anniversary is coming up in a couple of weeks. They are perfect for each other I am so sure, I can't wait til me and Nick are close to a one year anniversary.

I never thought I'd have a moment in my life where everything would just be totes perfect. Anyway I'd better go to Miley's to get ready for the party, went shopping with my previously mentioned BFFLLSCWPS today and bought a pretty hot dress, sparkly silver halter neck finishing just above the knee. I never buy really gorgeous dresses but it's an occasion to mark one of the best times of my life so why not right.

Lots of Love Lilly

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Dear Diary

I'm still not sure what's going on with Oliver, but I had a major talk to Lilly about it, I'm so glad to have her. she told me I'm just making things up in my head. She's probably right cos I actually manage to do that more than you'd think but yeah I'm sure I'm just being paranoid. I thought it might be because I was finally ready to have sex with him last weekend. I knew he has wanted to have sex for a while, but he was a total gentleman about it and said he would wait until I was ready. I told him I was ready so when Dad went to visit Jackson at college for the weekend, I had Oliver come round and it was magical. Everything I'd ever wished for in a first time. I am so in love with Oliver and he was happy to wait for me, it just seemed like it was right. I thought it was the right thing to do, but now I think, he's been acting strange ever since then. Lilly reassured that he wasn't going to break up with me over because that would be a total mental thing to do because we have been going out for almost a year. He wouldn't just leave me like this would he?

I'm sure we can work anything out tonight, I had Music first today and Sonny invited me to her 18th tonight and told me I had a plus one. We aren't great friends but I've known her for a while and she's pretty cool. She has the most amazing voice and I'm pretty sure her and Nick are top of Music since they both sing beautifully and write incredible songs that are so relatable, it awesome. I wish I could write songs, I've tried but I don't think they're that great. Mrs Knowles, our Music teacher, said I have a good voice but I have more potential so I've been working on that mainly. I am hoping to get round to good song writing sometime though. Anyways she invited Nick as well so he's taking Lilly and I'm going with Oliver. It's going to be a good night I'm sure of it.

Speaking of Nick and Lilly, they are so adorable together. Never have I seen Lilly this excited to go out. He actually did the whole take her to a scary movie so I can wrap my arm around her when she's scared thing. It worked for them cos then he told her she was beautiful and kissed her. I'm so happy for my Lilly. She was always the tomboy and just one of the boys as far as the guys were concerned.

Things are turning now though, she had me teach her how to put on makeup and we went shopping for some girl-ish clothes. Not quite girly girl, pretty pink and lots of flowers but girl enough to how beautiful Lilly is without losing her character. Nick and Oliver are in for a surprise tonight because we are gonna look smoking hot. She got a hot silver dress and I got a gorgeous purple dress. I'm so excited! This is almost a double date, I suppose not really when I think about it but official double dates will be coming soon! Yay Lilly's here, world watch out!

-Miley xo.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really liking this story but I'm think I'm getting over the whole Diary entry thing since you can't really give a good description of whats going on. So please review and tell me if you think I should keep the Diary entry thing. I hope you like it and that it's interesting cos I think the other two chapters are boring but I just needed them to set the scene. Enjoy and please review  
-Dani xo.**

Dear Diary

How could she do this to me?

Why would she do this to me?

We were supposed to be best friends forever, at least that's what all the stuff on the floor in my room says. It's scattered over my floor now because I ripped all our photos and our letters off my walls.

Why did she have to ruin everything, I know me and Nick had only just started going out but she knew how much he meant to me.

Stupid Nick, he's not the dreamy guy I thought he was, he's just stupid jerk. I can't believe he could do this to me. I never thought he would anything like this. I feel sick just writing about this. About them. I don't even wanna know them. They make me sick to my stomach. Never in my life have wanted to throw up more than what happened last night. I wish I had yelled at them, I should've but at the time I was just frozen, I have never been so shocked, never. I should've screamed and cursed at them because I hate them so much right now. I was just tried to take it al in and I couldn't believe that it was real so I just bolted.

I have no idea what I'm going to do now. I'm not talking to her so I don't know what I'm gonna do when I see her at school, we share so many classes. Alex Russo was pretty nice to me after we both saw what we saw and she said I can hang with her round school so here's hoping it's not going to be too awkward. She's really lovely and her parents run the best sandwich in town. She had to look after me last night because I just got so angry and sad all at the same time that I drank and drank, she seemed pretty cool about it though. I woke up in one of Sonny's spare guest rooms and Alex even dropped me off. If that drama hadn't have happened last night, it would've been so much fun. Sonny's parents were away for the weekend so most of our year was there, everyone just drank, partied and had a great time. Except for me of course.

There's my phone beeping for another apology from her, I'll just turn it off so I don't have to ignore her calls and texts. I never thought I'd say this but because of last night I have to.

Miley is dead to me.

Lots of pissedoffness Lilly

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Dear Diary

What is wrong with me?

Lilly is my best friend and I can't believe I did what I did to her. I must be mental, I am absolutely crazy, a total nutter. Seriously I knew what Nick meant for her and they were perfect together so why did I go there?

Everything about me is so messed up. I can't blame Lilly for blanking me out right now. I must have text and called her like a million times by now; she hasn't answered or text me back at all.

I really need to talk to her. Last night was horrible for us both. I am so stupid. All my problems are because of dumb boys. I wish I was little again when all boys had cooties and you didn't dare talk to one.

I really hope this doesn't all go round the school, I would get so much shit about it. Listen to me, I'm so selfish. God what is wrong with me, poor Lilly. I'm such a jerk, some best friend I turned out to be. I tried to apologise last night but she was just in so much shock she wouldn't say anything. She just turned around and ran. I tried to run after her but Alex Russo stopped me and said that I'd done enough. So I stayed there while she went after her.

I am so unbelievably stupid. I should've just gone for Lilly. I only talked to Nick in the first place because I was waiting for Lilly. I needed to talk to her about Oliver. He broke up with me and we were so close to a whole year. I didn't get it, he told me that he had to move away at the end of the year anyway so it wasn't going to last. He said he was sorry for leading me on and that he loves me but he's just not in love with me. I was completely heartbroken, I had given him everything and he dumped me. It was horrible, I started crying and he even had the nerve to try and console me. I yelled at him to not touch me and ran off looking for Lilly. I must have had more to drink than I thought that night. I grabbed another shot while I looked and found Nick sitting in the lounge. He could tell I was upset so I told him everything. No detail left out so I must have been really drunk. I have only ever told Lilly about everything with Oliver. He told he was a jerk and that I just needed to forget about him. I agreed but I was still crying so hard. He leaned in to hug me and told me I was gorgeous and that any guy would be lucky to have me. Then I kissed him, he must have drunk a bit much too cos he kissed me back. His hands roamed over me as I moved to sit on him. That's when Lilly walked in with Sandwich Girl. All Lilly said was Miley? She stared in shock, I moved off Nick and could see her tearing up but she ran off before she actually did. I called after her that I'm sorry but Alex stopped me. Before she left she glared at me and said "You guys must be the worst friends ever, so I hope you're happy together. Maybe you should just get a room upstairs instead of putting on an unwanted show for everyone here, you skank."

I froze then got up but it was too late they were both gone. I looked at Nick and he just said Oops? In a jokey voice and had more to drink. I was so embarrassed but I guess I kind of deserved that. Nick is a total jerk cos when I went to leave he called out "So Miles, should we take up Alex on that offer, I'm sure Sonny wouldn't mind." I told him while walking off that he disgusts me. I managed mess up everything good in my life in just under a minute. School is gonna suck on Monday.

Miles


	4. Chapter 4

**This is gonna be a bit different from the other chapters and now ive decided that some chapters will be what happened and then some will be diary entries so here goes, thanks for those who reviewed. Please enjoy and review.  
****So it's been a while since I last updated, thanks for the reviews and I meant to load this sooner but I broke our computer and I thought I lost this chapter but luckily it didn't so I was able to finish this and put it up, I kinda rushed it because I just really wanted to put it up so I hope you like it!  
-Dani xo.**

Miley walked down the hallway corridor of Seaview High School, concentrating hard on the floor. Her cheeks burning in shame as she felt the eyes of everyone around staring at her as she reached her locker. They all sniggered and laughed as Miley saw on her locker the word 'SLUT!" in big bright red letters, was scrawled across the front of it.

Miley bit down on her lip in an effort not to break down in tears in front of everyone at school as she told herself .

'_Cool, calm and collected. They just wanna see you breakdown, but you're not going to because it's just a word and it doesn't mean anything.'_

'_Of course it means something and everyone knows what it means. It means you're nothing but a skanky little hoe.' _The other voice in her head screamed at her.

'_That's not true, don't dare think that. It was just a mistake, people make mistakes all the time.' _The good voice reasoned and with that Miley opened her locker.

The laughing erupted again, much louder than before, some collapsing onto the floor in fits of laughter as unbeknownst to Miley Stewart somebody had broken into her locker and filled it with condoms, lubes and a few pregnancy tests. For what seemed an eternity, they continued in an avalanche to tumble out of her locker and fall on the ground. A group of boys in the crowd started chanting 'SLUT! SLUT! SLUT!" and it wasn't long until everyone had joined in. Even the voice in her head was against her.

It wasn't long before Miley lost control of her emotions and the tears welled up in her eyes finally broke and streamed down her face as she ran to the girls' toilets. Not worrying whether anyone was in there, it was too late to be worried about what they all thought. Now they had seen her break down to her worst, it didn't matter anymore. So she sunk down in the corner of bathroom and just cried. She cried so hard she didn't hear the door open and the foot steps walking towards her.

"Aww Miley, I'm so sorry about that, I saw everything and that totes sucked." Miley looked up to see Sonny Munroe squatting down beside her.

"But I deserved it, I'm just a big stupid boy stealing whore." She cried "They're right."

"No, you didn't do anything that bad, but can I ask, what actually happened that night, you'd think I know, it being my party and all but I was a bit busy with Chad."

"You know how I was telling you about how Oliver's been weird. Well he broke up with me at your party. I was so upset; it felt like it came out of no-where. I swear he's been going out with someone else I mean why would he do that to me?" Miley explained between sobs.

"Miles I'm so sorry, I didn't even know, shit it's almost been a year. Were you guys having sex?" Sonny asked as she slid down beside Miley to comfort her.

"Yeah we did and only like a week ago, I love him so much and I thought he loved me too, but he doesn't. He's just a stupid jerk but I can't help but still love him. I gave him everything and he just humped and dumped me. He hit it then quit it. He fucked me then chucked me." She cried louder and louder in to Sonny's shoulder.

"Miles don't get yourself so worked up over him, you're right he is a jerk, but I'm he didn't do any of those things. He's just mentally retarded. Someday something in his puny brain is gonna click and he's going to look at you and think damn, I can't believe I let her go, she was the best thing to come into my life and I pushed her away, I am such a dick. Then he's going to want you back but you are so going to tell him that you'd rather be a homeless lesbian okay." She smiled as Miley's face twitched into a small smile.

"You really reckon?" her smile growing.

"Totes! You're well hot, even with tangled hair, sticky face from crying and the running makeup. You're not just fit you're lush!" she said paraphrasing from her favourite movie. "We'll just get you cleaned up before we get out of here for that extra BA-BAM! Factor, I've got some face wipes in here somewhere."

Sonny almost fell over digging through her bag as Miley wrapped her arms around her in a tight bear hug.

"Thank you so much Sonny, I really needed that."

Miley got up and wiped all the makeup off her face when _*briiiiiiiiiiiiing*_

"Damn there's the first bell, don't worry bout it Miles, I'm only making sure you know the truth and don't listen to them because you're not a slut okay, you're not and you're better than most of the people here. I think I have Bio first, that sucks. We have music second so I'll see you after form. You can finish telling me what happened later."

"Yeah see you then" Miley called out as Sonny left, she checked her timetable.

A groan escaped her lips as she noticed for first period she had Nannying, a class she had with Lilly.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Lilly walked into the class and felt more than the normal few pairs of eyes looked at her. Everyone in their year was at that party so everyone would know. Even if they weren't there they would know by now because everyone knew. Especially after what happened to Miley before the bell rang. Seeing all those condoms and lubes falling out of her locker was priceless. Lilly hated to admit it but she felt so much better after seeing all the pain that had caused Miley.

She was walking towards her own locker when she saw it all happen out of the corner of her eye, then the horrible taunting started and finished with everyone laughing as she ran away crying. Sure a part of her just wanted to run over and help her, stand up for her but the little part was overruled by all the pain she had caused for Lilly, so she decided that Miley got what ever she deserved. That night Lilly lost all her trust and respect for her now ex-best friend and ex-boyfriend.

Thinking of Miley just opened the little hole in Lilly's chest. She was so close to Miley they were pretty much sisters, but after that night it felt like a part of her had died. It literally felt as though a piece of Lilly had shrivelled up and died, after stabbing her in the back of course. She took a moment to sit down in her normal seat and just breathe, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. It hurt thinking about it, not so much Nick because she had crushed on him for ages but it was early days for them and she was already feeling over him. This was all about Miley and her betrayal.

"Morning Lil!" Lilly looked up as Alex took the seat next to her, she was grateful Alex had taken Miley's usual spot.

'Hey." Lilly replied in a sad monotone voice.

"Quiet down please class, now today we start our new Nannying topic, 'Working like a Family' The class is going to be divided up into groups of two, you all picked your partners last week so I would like you all to join each other now. If there are any problems or you can't remember then come see me now." Lilly gulped.

"This is the one with the fake baby isn't it, oh no. Well I just hope Dean likes babies, he's my partner, who's yours?" Alex asked Lilly.

"Oh Alex, no I can't do this, there is no way I can do this."

"What are you on, I know they're gonna cry and stuff and that'll suck but it won't be that bad."

"No, it's not about that. I partnered up with Miley last week. What do I do? I don't want to work with her." Lilly felt as though she was going to cry again.

"Ohk, well yeah that is bad, um we'll just get someone to switch it'll be ok." Alex assured her as they approached the teacher. "Mrs Young, Lilly needs a new partner."

"Thanks for telling me Miss Russo but I'm sure Miss Truscott can tell me herself." The teacher replied in a cold tone which made Alex wonder how she could teach others how to look after children. "So what seems to be the problem Miss Truscott?"

"I just wanted to know if I could change my partner." She asked timidly.

"Why do you need to swap, last week you and Miss Cyrus were perfectly happy to work together?"

"Well, we don't want to work together anymore."

"You will have to sort out your differences because in my class there are no divorces."

"But Mrs Young, I don't want to do this with her."

"You thought about that before you too had this child." She said before passing Lilly a car-seat and a container of the baby accessories. "Class I'd like you all to pay attention from here, Miss Truscott would you hold out your hand"

An obedient Lilly followed the order and her teacher wrapped a watch like band around her arm. She pointed at the part where the clock face would be.

"Now this is the scanner and when your baby cries you will need to pick it up like a regular baby, watch for it's head and scan the baby's back. Sometimes it will make a ding sound, this means that the baby is ok with you looking after it, if it makes an err sound that means the baby wants your partner. Miss Cyrus, would you make your way over here." Mrs Young then strapped an identical band on her arm. "When you're baby cries, it will need to be fed, burped, changed or comforted."

"How do we know which is which Miss?" a girl in the class asked.

"You won't know until it accepts what you're doing, so you can try to feed it, if it needs to be fed it will stop crying and started a slurping sound. If it doesn't need to be fed it will keep crying so you can try to burp. Hold the baby up so its head is looking over your shoulder and gently clap its back, it will stop crying and after a while of this motion it will burp. If it kept crying you will need to change the diaper. The sides are Velcro so undo the sides and then place the new diaper on the baby; it will be able to tell it has been changed by the magnetic sensor in the nappies, similar to the ones on bracelet. Any other questions?" she asked the class

"What happens if we don't hear it while we're asleep?" Alex asked, she knew she was a very deep sleeper.

"Oh don't worry about that, if the initial cry doesn't wake you then the second cry will. If you ignore the baby for five minutes, don't support the baby's head or don't look after it the right way within five minutes, it will scream a lot louder." She almost said that with a smile on her face. 'Now, in your pairs I need you to come forward to get your babies."

Miley pulled Lilly to the side of the class while everyone scrambled for their babies.

"Lilly I'm so s-" she started.

"No, don't say anything, just don't even start because I don't want to hear it, couldn't you have guessed that after I ignored your first hundred messages." Lilly cut her off.

"Yeah, I did but I still just need to tell you." Miley tried again.

"No, you don't. Now I don't want to do this baby thing with you, but I have to because I need the grade so we're just gonna have to make this work. These bracelets are on pretty lose so when I have it, you have to give me your bracelet and when you have it I'll give it to you, I'll take it today and we'll swap tomorrow and so on and so on. I'll take it when you have Hannah and you take it when I have work okay." Lilly explained in a cold voice.

"You don't have to be quite so harsh, and she's not an 'it', what do you think we should call her?" Miley tried to laugh off but stopped as she caught sight of Lilly's hard faced stare.

"Yeah well you didn't have to dry-hump my boyfriend in front of everyone either so I can be harsh if I want to. You can call it whatever you want but I'm calling 'it' it so leave it. I don't want anything to do with you so don't try to talk to me when you see me at school, don't call me, don't text me, don't visit me at work and don't try to talk to me about this thing." She quietly hissed back.

"Yeah, um I'll grab it off you tomorrow," Miley replied sliding off her bracelet.

Lilly took the bracelet, and noticed the tears welling up in her eyes. She ignored her and took off to sit back down next to Alex. Miley sat down next to Sonny and wiped her eyes as she heard Lilly and Alex laughing.

"It'll get better, I swear it will. Everyone will be over it in no time and everything will just be simple like the way it used to." Sonny reassured her as she wrapped her arms around Miley.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Diary

How can Sonny take her side, we're best friends so why would she take that sluts side. Miley is just a stupid skank who got what she deserved this morning so why is Sonny hanging out with her. She had the nerve to show up at our table today at lunch, she should drop out of school and get her own spot on a corner somewhere.

Sonny walked her over to sit by us and caught sight of how I was glaring at Miley. She even had the nerve to ask if there was something wrong, so I didn't hold back. I told that skank that she can't sit with me. Lilly had just gone to the bathroom and the last thing she needed was Miley to be sitting here. Miley had no idea what to say so Sonny butted in. Tried to tell me how she had no one else to sit with and asked me to be nice.

Me? Be nice to Her? No way in hell! So I told them that only nice people deserve being nice to. Miley finally took my hint and said she would just sit somewhere else, but Sonny stopped her and asked why I get to decide who sits here. So I said, your reputation comes from the company you keep, and I don't want to be known as a backstabbing slut. I stared at Miley right as I said those last two words and she just couldn't hack it so she bolted. I thought it was a beautiful moment, I could hear her start crying as she pushed past the cafeteria doors.

Sonny however was not impressed, she stayed to ask why I was being such a bitch and that she's been through enough with the school gossiping and the prank this morning. I must have forgotten to tell her that I made all that stuff appear in their. She hit the roof when I told her though. Whining on about how horrible and mean that is. So I told her it's not like I hooked up with boyfriend or anything, she couldn't possibly think that, it was okay for Miley to do that. Obviously I was wrong, she just stood up for her saying how people make mistakes and people just need to forgive, forget and move on.

This just made me mental, so what would you say if I just started hooking up with Chad, and was just clothes away from having sex with him infront of everyone, would you forgive, forget and move on from that. She looked like I slapped her, Chad and Dean looked at me with the same faces. I saw Lilly enter the cafeteria so I grabbed our stuff and before I left I said to Sonny, yeah that's what I thought, I don't think I can be friends with someone who thinks that's okay.

Maybe I was a bit too dramatic, but she just pissed me off so much. I shouldn't have snapped like that, I new some people around us could hear us even though we were trying to whisper so people wouldn't. We ended up hissing at the end anyway. Urgh and by tomorrow everyone will be talking about it. If I didn't know how desperate my school was for gossip then I'd sound like an up myself bitch, but no I'm not, my school is just a website away from the Upper East Side in Gossip Girl. Hmmm, I wonder who I'd be. Serena? Oh god no, Blair or maybe Jenny, they'd be fun.

Damn, there goes that stupid baby again. I have plans for that stupid annoying thing. I've already gotten glares and heard whispers today from old people. "She looks a bit too young to have a baby", "why on earth does she have a child, she's still a child herself." I'm not a child and I could fully have a real baby at 17. Not that I would, I wouldn't be able to handle it, I'm barely keeping it together now and I still have the rest of the week. If I was stupid enough to get pregnant like those dumb tarts on MTV, I'd get a slap not a TV show, and there goes the baby again, guess it's time to give this writing thing up for the night.

Alexissuperawesomecool


End file.
